leviathan
by SacredFeather
Summary: when Ichigo, a sea shepherd, is called to the sea kings palace to deliver a water horse things get bumpy when Grimmjow, King of the sea, is intent on having the one horse Ichigo can't part with. things go from bad to worse when Grimmjow forbids Ichigo to leave in his rage! trapped in the palace ichigo has to deal with trying to ecsape and his own feelings for the stubborn king.
1. Chapter 1

Leviathan Chapter1

Hidden in the mist off the oceans shore a melody flitted on the breeze. Sitting on some rocks hidden from the mainland's view sat a young man of nineteen years. His hair was a vibrant fiery orange, unusual for his kind, and his eyes where living pools of liquid amber. The song he sang was a sad melody, the entire ocean seemed to still just to listen to. His eyes held a faraway look in them and there was a great sadness in his heart. But from what he did not know. He wore a cap over his spiky hair and his soaked clothes were lightweight and earthy tones. He didn't seem to mind that they were soaked through as he stared out over the water. He was a sea shepherd, or Sherpa as they were commonly called, named Ichigo Kurosaki.

A whine like sound beckoned his attention and he turned to see the long face of a water creature looking at him with concern in its eyes.

"Don't worry Echo. I'm fine," he reassured the creature.

The creature was gigantic with four paddle like flippers and a massive tail that tapered to a point. It had a long face and elegant head that rested upon a long neck. It's huge dark eyes stared intelligently at the teen. It's skin was slick to the touch but held underlying warmth hid beneath. It was a mariequss, commonly referred to as a water horse. They were the primary live stock of the sherpa's who raised and guarded them. Especially from the world of mortals.

Echo looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes, in her own way asking him what was wrong.

"It's nothing. . . .It's just that lately I've been feeling a little . . . . . lonely."

A look of confusion and shock flitted through her eyes for a second before she concealed it. The teen had not seen it. Echo knew that he often preferred the company of himself and his flock of mariequss so this was definitely out of character for her master. She hated to see that faraway look on his face and without warning she leaned over and began licking his face vigorously. Laughing Ichigo pushed her away, petting her behind her long tapering ear but being mindful to watch out for her rear facing ivory horns. They didn't look like much but every Sherpa knew to be mindful of an angry mariequss. The usual docile creatures could inflict some serious damage if pushed too far. Echo let out a keening rumbling sound of pleasure at his touch.

Ichigo had raised her since she was a foal and was as attached to her as she was to him. She nudged the boy's lithe frame in a thanking gesture, making sure not to knock him off. A splash nearby pulling their attention as a figure broke the surface. Ichigo reached for the conch around his neck, ready to call his flock underwater in case a human had stumbled upon them. He relaxed noticeably when he realized it was just a merman. He was older, in his late twenties, and he carried a satchel across one shoulder.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he asked.

"Yea that's me," Ichigo answered in his characteristic scowl, looking down at the messenger with a hard look in his eyes. He was known as one of the strongest Sherpa in the sea though he didn't care for the title.

"I have a message for you from the King of the Sea. He wants you to bring you're herd to the Sea Palace at once. He wishes to purchase one of your horses," the messenger replied nervously under Ichigo's stare.

"Great, now I have to drag my flock all the way there. They're not even done with their morning feed yet," Ichigo grumbled irately as he scratched his head.

"The king has promised you'll be greatly compensated. He's heard of you and knows you have the best water horses in the sea. And …. He also has no patience for insubordinate commoners," the merman said this with a sneer in his voice. Ichigo wanted to beat the shit out of him right then and there. The only thing stopping him was Echo grabbing the back of his shirt and giving him a look that said, "Ignore him." Sighing Ichigo patted her head and turned back to the messenger with a far more hostile look.

"I'll leave in an hour. I don't care what he has patience for, my flock needs to eat. There are foals in there that need to eat frequently. So I'm not leaving until they're ready. And you can tell him that. ALL of that." The messenger nodded nervously before heading back under the water's surface. He was not looking forward to telling his VERY temperamental king what the orangette had said. It was pure suicide. Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, the King of the Sea, was known to be very hostile. All his subjects were always obedient as to avoid his wrath.

As promised an hour later Ichigo gathered his flock and lead them towards the Sea Palace. Swimming beside him like usual was Echo, the light reflecting off her silver skin in a breath-taking way, that is of course if Ichigo NEEDED to take a breath, Sherpa's could survive both above and below the water's surface. As they approached the sparkling white palace Ichigo began to wonder what the king was like

Grimmjow sat on his throne in an irritated mood. A lowly Sherpa had refused to meet him immediately. He usually didn't care about stuff like that but it VERY rarely ever happened since everyone minus a few people were afraid of him. He'd have to put this Sherpa back in his place. A large shit eating grin split across his face at the thought of inflicting some damage.

"Must you cause some sort of destruction," came an exasperated voice in the door way.

Grimmjow looked up surprised to see the figure he hadn't noticed for the past few minutes.

"Ulquiorra, when did you get here?"

"Not long ago. Just long enough to catch you planning some sort of destruction. Again," he said in a monotone voice. Ulquiorra was only a little shorter than Grimmjow. His skin was a pale ash white and his nails were black. His eyes were green with a single green tear streak going down his face on either side. His appearance was melancholic and his raven hair fell to his shoulders.

"Hey! What do you mean by that! When have I ever destroyed something," Grimmjow snarled back.

"How quickly we forget. There was the west wing you destroyed last month that's still being repaired from that outburst with Nnoitra. The new trench you added to the ocean floor where those villages who didn't agree with you used to live. And the tsunami caused from your anger when those human pearl divers started stealing from your pearl beds. And that's only this year's damage."

Grimmjow looked even more annoyed then before, "I had my reasons for all of those so shut up."

"A short temper is not a good reason Grimmjow," Ulquiorra replied flatly.

"Shut up!"

". . . . . . So what has you so pissed off anyway?"

"Remember why the west wing is destroyed? Me and Nnoitra got into a fight about who was a superior ruler. I mean I am of course being the "ruler of the sea" and everything. But that dumbass is stubborn. So we ended up fighting it out for a while thus the destruction. But before we could settle it a messenger arrived saying Nnoitra was needed back at his home. He insisted on settling it next time but not with normal combat since my home had taken a beating. So he suggested horse racing since he has "the best mariequss in the sea". I told him I'd still beat him so here we are. I'm waiting for that damn Sherpa to get here since he refused to come when I told him. And that's why I'm pissed the fuck off," Grimmjow ranted.

"Do you even know how to ride a water horse?"

"Of course! I aint stupid!"

"So you have a suitable steed then?"

"No. that's why that damn Sherpa better hurry his ass up!"

"So you basically got goaded into a race you're not even ready for and because you've encountered a commoner more stubborn then yourself you're in such a bad mood."

". . . . . .Shut up. He just better get his ass here soon and when he does I'm gonna make sure he doesn't cross me again and buy his best mariequss," Grimmjow declared ignoring how his friend was correct.

Ulquiorra just stared uncaringly into his friends face and sighed. He'd known Grimmjow since they were children and like Nnoitra and several others he was a noble with his own kingdom serving under Grimmjow. Grimmjow had been destructive since childhood and even his great father, King Yamamoto, had his hands full reining in his son. He was used too Grimmjow's destructive tendencies but as much as he hated to admit it Grimmjow was ulquiorra's best friend.

Just then a merman messenger arrived and knelt down humbly to announce the arrival of Ichigo. Grimmjow muttered something along the lines of 'about time' but a little more obscene and he and Ulquiorra turned towards the chamber door. Ulquiorra secretly curious about the bold (or stupid) Sherpa who defied an order of the king. Ichigo stepped into the throne room into the view of both nobles. Though he hid it this threw Ichigo off. He wasn't expecting to be faced with both men nor did he expect Grimmjow to be so handsome.

Ichigo found his eyes were glued to Grimmjow. His messy hair fell in light blue spikes and his feral cyan eyes were like those of big cats with or without the teal markings under them. The Imperial was dressed in silk like white pants and a matching white sash going across his chiseled chest. He was a muscular young man in his early twenties and his tight muscles looked as if his entire body had been chiseled from stone. Ichigo found himself stunned by this man whom he hated to admit was a sex god before him.

"'Bout time you got your ass here. I been waiting over an hour for you to get those beast here," Grimmjow snapped. Though rude Grimmjow's voice had a velvet like quality to it, rough yet smooth.

"My flock had to eat or else I wouldn't have been able to get the foals here. And I wasn't leaving them for the sharks and orcas," Ichigo replied stubbornly. Grimmjow noticed how he said he _wouldn't _leave them and not he couldn't. The boy didn't make wimpy excuses and even now he was staring directly into the sea king's eyes with a scowl plastered across his face. The kid had guts he'd give him that. Unbeknownst to them Ulquiorra was watching the exchange with interest. Grimmjow would've usually had his sword at the boy's throat by now like with anyone who didn't follow his orders. Almost as if Grimmjow had read ulquiorra's mind he unsheathe his sword and held the blade to Ichigo's throat. Ulquiorra inwardly sighed. Spoke too soon.

"You refused an order of the king. I should just cut you down right here and now and take your entire flock," Grimmjow threatened. Ichigo glared at him with defiant eyes and his tight scowl still in place.

"You wanted me and my flock here. So here we are. I obeyed your 'order' but I will not jeopardize the safety of my flock for anyone. No matter they're status."

Grimmjow pressed the cold steel of his blade harder against the teen's neck and blood started to drip from the cut inflicted there but Ichigo didn't falter. He just kept glaring defiantly at the king. Grimmjow found this amusing in a way. Usually even the toughest would have crumbled by now but this boy was still standing tall and defiant against him and his steel. He was right this kid had guts and he liked that. He withdrew his sword from the boy's neck and let out a feral booming laugh.

"You're brave I'll give you that. But don't cross me again boy."

"Didn't you bring him here for a particular reason," Ulquiorra reminded Grimmjow.

"Oh yeah. I've been told you have the best mariequss in the ocean. I want one. And I'll pay handsomely for the beast I choose," Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo had to regain his wits. The man was just as handsome even threatening his life. He tightened his scowl as to not let anything out but Ulquiorra still noticed.

"They're outside," he replied and turned to lead the other two to his flock outside. Grimmjow didn't get offended by the boy's brazenness it was actually starting to interest him. No one else except his other nobles would treat him in such a way and the change of pace was kind of refreshing.

Outside Ichigo's flock frolicked about the palace grounds. Mainly the young ones curious about everything not yet seen. The sun glistened off they're smooth sleek pelts and swirls of gray, black, blue, green, and many other colors as the flock moved. Mariequss came in many colors depending on where they were from. From colder waters they were white or gray, sometimes black; from warmer more tropical places they had a range of colors and sometimes combinations of colors to match the coral reefs they lived by. Sun and sand colored ones came from hotter oceans and neutral ones from more temperate climates. Grimmjow really had the best of the best gathered before him. All he had to do was pick one.

As they approached the flock everything stilled. The flock could sense it was in the presence of a powerful being and watched Grimmjow quietly. Even the foals had stopped their play to watch the strangers draw near. Grimmjow passed each mare, stallion, foal, and colt before turning to Ichigo.

"Which one."

"Huh," Ichigo asked unsure of the question.

"Which one is the best."

"Depends on what you're looking for in the horse."

"I need it to be fast but it needs to be able to be strong enough as a war horse too. And I don't want a stubborn beast who doesn't know who its master is either. So which one is that," Grimmjow asked coolly.

"All of them," Ichigo replied, "I make sure to raise them all with the utmost care. Anyone of them will be able to meet your requirements." Grimmjow looked at the boy. His eyes didn't waver like a liar out for the cash. He was serious. Turning his attention to the flock he decided on looking for the horse worthy of himself.

A young black stallion with a fiery personality caught his eye but he kept looking. He stopped by five more water horses. A rainbow one with shimmering skin, naw too girly. A gray one, too dull. A white one, maybe, he put that one on the list with the black one. A blue mare and a sun colored stallion also caught his eye. Ichigo lined up his choices so he could pick his future steed. As Grimmjow was about to make his pick a shadow dashed across the sun and he looked up to see a dark shape followed by a flash of silver. Echo sped by in hot pursuit of a feral shark that had managed to sneak onto the palace grounds in favor of an easy meal of water horse foals. At that moment a guard appeared, "Sire! A feral shark has crossed into the palace perimeter and it's headed this way!"

"No shit! How the hell did that monster get onto my grounds!"

"I'm not sure sir but it must have found a way to by past the security," the guard replied.

"Well bring back up and take care of it," Grimmjow boomed. At that moment a conch call sounded beside him and he watched as Echo turned and dived for the small group. Ichigo jumped onto her back as she made her u-turn. In his hand was a Sherpa spear and the conch as he blew it again and his flock took cover. Too Grimmjow's surprise he was headed _towards _the shark instead of away from it like normal sherpa's. now with one hand on Echo's back and the other grasping the spear he leaned into a turn as Echo took him back to the big predator. She snorted and charged head on diving under it at the last second giving her the opportunity to gore the beast's underbelly while Ichigo thrust his spear through it's jaws and out the top of its head. As the shark floated down, dead, Ichigo and Echo dove back down towards where Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were standing.

"That was incredible! You were right about these horses! They are the best," Grimmjow exclaimed.

"Indeed they are. I believe I'd like to purchase three of them. The gray stallion and the rainbow mare with the foal," Ulquiorra stated monotonously.

"Heh you want the rainbow one? Man you're such a chick," Grimmjow teased.

"Fool the gray one is for myself. I'm getting the rainbow one and her foal for Orihime. She loves colorful things. And I know that she'd be safe riding on one of these horses,"Ulquiorra explained.

"You're getting her two horses," Grimmjow asked.

"No. the second one is for our child. She's pregnant."

Grimmjow slapped his friend on the back and congratulated him on the news. Ulquiorra now a little flustered redirected the conversation.

"So have you picked the horse you want?"

"Hell yeah! That one," he yelled pointing at Echo. A look of dread spread across Ichigo's face at this.

"No. No I'm sorry she's not for sale," Ichigo replied, " please pick another from the flock. Any is fine. Just not her." Grimmjow frowned at this and walked right up to Ichigo.

"Are you saying you won't give me the horse I've chosen," he growled.

"It's exactly what I'm saying. I won't part with Echo. Please choose another one," Ichigo glared back.

"Are you trying to keep the best for yourself? Because she's the only silver water horse I know to exist and you just don't wanna give her up. Is that why she wasn't with the others," Grimmjow demanded. This angered Ichigo and he snapped back.

"No the reason she wasn't with the others was because she was doing your "palace guards" job and chasing off a shark! Which she helped to kill preventing a possible catastrophe for YOUR palace!"

"Hell! I don't care! She's not leaving this palace! So you can just take your money and leave!"

"You honestly think this is for the money!? She's important to me! And damn it I'm not leaving here without her!" Grimmjow was beyond furious by now. He was being denied something he wanted and that only made him want it more. So Ulquiorra wasn't too surprised by the next thing he said and just sighed.

"Oh really? Then you know what? You won't! By royal order of myself, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, King of the sea. I declare that you and your flock will stay here until I get that mare!"

"Fine," Ichigo yelled. Not thinking about what he was agreeing to.

"Fine!"

"Wait. What!?"

Ulquiorra just sighed at his friend's stubbornness and the stubbornness of the palace's newest resident. He wasn't even going to deal with this right now and turned to gather his three horses as Grimmjow and Ichigo were both slapped with the realization of what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: ****Hey everyone, Sacred here! Well I hoped you guys liked my first chapter and I do have to apologize. I uploaded the wrong copy and you only got half of the first chapter. I fixed that problem for everyone who read the original and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Happy reading! And thanks for sticking with me after that faux pa. ^-^**

Chapter 2

Ichigo stood in total shock before man before him. This man the KING had just ordered him to stay at the palace! And to make it worse this idiot had made it a royal decree so no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to get out of it without the permission of the grand elder, Exalted King Yamamoto. Apparently Grimmjow just noticed this too as he calmed down from his fury, a look of shocked realization spreading across his face. The ocean around them seemed to still the only thing that could be heard were the sounds of Ulquiorra trying to gather is newly purchased mariequss. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow knew that all the servants in the area, both inside and out, had heard and the news of the new arrival would be spread through the palace in no time.

The only thing Grimmjow could think of was shit. Shit shit shit GODDAMN IT! SHIT! He had never intended on keeping the Sherpa at his palace. The idiot was just supposed to show up (on time!) give him his best horse, get paid and leave! Not show up an hour late, refuse to give him the beast he desired, get into a shouting match, and then be ordered to stay! How the hell does that even happen!? The little dumbass should be scared shitless right now not glaring at him for all he's worth! It had only taken them both about a minute to think all of this but it had felt like an eternity. Ulquiorra cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Sherpa could you be so kind as to help me gather my steeds? Then I can help you get settled into your new living arrangements."

"Umm okay," Ichigo stuttered still in shock and walked over towards Ulquiorra casting an unsure look at Grimmjow. Grimmjow just stood there watching as Ichigo helped to gather Ulquiorra's horses. As he watched he had to admit that the boy had a gift for handling the beasts as both boy and beast seemed to calm noticeably around each other. The spell of tension around the flock lifted as Ichigo returned to them. The foals began to play again, the elders went back to they're naps, and the rest of the flock continued to its grazing and sunbathing. Ichigo haltered the three chosen animals for their new master and handed their leads to a nearby merman. Ulquiorra and Ichigo then left for the palace. As they passed Grimmjow Ulquiorra whispered, "Next time please be mindful of the things you decide. I don't want to always have to clean up your messes." And with that the two continued on their way.

Ichigo had only seen the palace's throne room but as he walked down the corridors with Ulquiorra in the lead he was stunned by the pure beauty of the place. The walls were made of coral, shells, and white stone and the sunlight reflected perfectly off their surface. Light waves from the water's surface danced around everything. And the colorful shells and corals sparkled like gems. There were flowers too, different from the surface world's flowers but beautiful nonetheless. As they walked the corridor Ichigo notice they'd entered a more open area where there was only one solid wall on either side for the rooms they held. The other side was open pillars with a view of the outside palace grounds. As they continued to walk Echo's gentle face soon appeared. It had taken her a second to find him when he entered the palace but now she wasn't leaving him.

The two men entered one of the rooms further down the hall. Ichigo gasped as they entered the room. It was very large and spacious. There were shelves decorated with coral and stones and various gems that glistened in the sunlight pouring in through the window. His gaze soon fell on a very large bed in the center of the room. Curiosity got the best of him and he went over to see if it felt as good as it looked. The bed was basically a luxuriously large white cushion on a marble platform to separate it from the floor. The cushion was softer then the softest pillow he'd ever had and as he pressed it, it curled and conformed around the shape of his hand. He then surveyed the rest of the room. There were book cases stacked with tons of books, a large vanity, a walk in closet, boxes of jewelry and other trinkets. And a slightly ajar door with tile flooring he assumed to be the bathroom finished his visual tour.

"Well what do you think," Ulquiorra asked Ichigo as he took in the room.

"It's amazing," he replied as he continued gazing around.

"Good. Because this is where you'll be staying."

"Whoa, what? You mean **I **get this entire room?But it's so…so grand. Are you sure this is okay? I mean the king is mad at me. I was expecting something a little more….crude. You know. Like a dungeon."

"Grimmjow was pretty brash in his decision but since he is detaining your leave you have the right to at least be treated with dignity as an honored guest. As such you've been placed in the east wing which is for the king's nobles when they visit. Your closest neighbor is the king himself. You're his responsibility since he 'insisted' on you staying here," Ulquiorra replied. Ichigo couldn't believe he'd gotten such a large room to himself! Though there was something he was wondering about the room's décor and couldn't help but mention it.

"Excuse me I'm not complaining but does this room seem a little…feminine? I'm hoping I haven't taken anyone's room."

"No this room is open. It's just the room for the king's concubine," Ulquiorra replied monotonously.

"CONCUBINE!? But I'm not a woman! And there's no way in hell I'll be anyone's concubine," Ichigo yelled in shock. Ulquiorra sighed inwardly.

"No one expects you to be. This is just the closest free room and the king doesn't have a concubine so it's fine that you occupy it in your stay." Ichigo nodded at this in understanding and as he was about to ask another question Ulquiorra stopped him as if he'd read his mind.

"Your flock will be taken to the king's stables and cared for there. You're allowed to manage them yourself but you're also free to take up any recreational activities. Provided of course the king permits you. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking my leave." Before parting Ulquiorra handed Ichigo a bag of gold coins for the water horses he'd just purchase. Looking into the bag Ichigo realized he'd been over paid and brought it to Ulquiorra's attention. The noble told him it was a fair price for such fine animals. Before closing the door he gave Ichigo his name before leaving and left to update Grimmjow on the status on his new house guest.

Ulquiorra returned to the throne room to find a brooding Grimmjow on his throne. He called for a servant to take Ichigo's flock to the stables and walked over to where the pissed off king sat. Taking two pieces of fruit from a nearby table he tossed one to Grimmjow who caught it with ease before sinking his fangs into it. Ulquiorra followed suit.

"How quickly we seem to forget," he started, " I tell you a short temper isn't a good reason to let your temper get the best of you and you imprison an innocent Sherpa trying to protect something very precious to him." Grimmjow looked over, still pissed but curious.

"What are you talking about," he asked.

"That Sherpa, Ichigo if I remember, wasn't withholding his best horse out of selfishness. That mare obviously means more to him then you know and you just try to take her away and send him on his way with a little gold? That's heartless even for you Grimmjow," Ulquiorra chided.

"What are you talking about? It's just a dumb animal and he's just a lowly Sherpa. He should be happy I want his stupid beast!"

"Try thinking about someone else for a change. There's gotta be some reason why he's not willing to let go of her. Why don't you try talking to him and find out? He may stay clammed up for a while considering how splendidly your first meeting went but I suggest you try to get along considering he's your responsibility and god knows it wouldn't hurt for you to work on your people skills," he said as he turned to leave. Grimmjow watched as his friend left probably going to rest from such a hectic morning upon arriving. Grimmjow sighed knowing that his friend was right, though he'd never admit it to anyone but himself. Getting up he headed towards his own chambers to think. He'd already sent guards to investigate the west wing, where he was sure the shark snuck in from, taken care of his paperwork, and canceled all his meetings so he could rest.

Ichigo, worrying about his flock, headed outside and was joined by Echo as they followed the sounds of his flock towards the stables. Upon arriving the scene was total chaos. His flock had gone into a panic when the king's servants had tried to drive them to towards the stables. Stallions were rearing, mares swinging their heads to and fro trying to protect their foals, and a general panic had settled among the flock. Taking a deep breath Ichigo began to sing. At his voice even his rowdiest stallion settled it's self into a peaceful calm. Patting Echo's neck he sent her down to gather the flock together so he could lead them each into their own stable stalls.

Grimmjow, hearing the song, decided to investigate. What he saw when he arrived was a curious sight. Five of his best stable hands looking on hopelessly as Ichigo quelled his panicked flock with ease. As he kept watching he noticed as Echo either stayed by Ichigo's side or went out into the flock on some kind of silent command from Ichigo. It surprised him by the ease in which she followed his commands. So smooth, so perfectly followed through almost as if they were of one mind but two bodies.

When every water horse was settled into their new homes Grimmjow approached. As he came into view his stable hands quickly retreated, after seeing their king's temper that morning they decided they didn't want to be there for any other explosions. Ichigo, totally unaware of any potential danger, was calming down one of his fiery tempered old mares. Standing right behind Ichigo, Grimmjow leaned down and whispered, " Ready to give me what I want?" startled Ichigo spun around to face Grimmjow, his defiant glare coming too late to hide his shock. Grimmjow smirked at this and encroached closer into Ichigo's personal space. His intention was to intimidate but the effect he had on the younger boy was much different than he expected.

Staring this close at the stunning king his eyes were drawn to his wild cyan eyes that filled themselves with a mischievousness that was so perfectly alluring. He dropped his gaze to that annoyingly sexy smirk and further down towards his chiseled chest. And if _looking_ at the man wasn't hard enough, the scent rolling off of him was like getting swept up in waves of light hazy desire. Hiding it as best as he could Ichigo's face turned a bright shade of pink at such close proximity between him and this blue haired god. He turned around quickly, continuing to soothe his mare and hide not only his blush but also his growing arousal.

Grimmjow was sure he hadn't just imagined the orangette's blush and he hadn't seen his arousal. He thought it was strange but then again he wasn't really sure how commoners reacted to royalty considering he only interacted with his servants who skirted him nervously and his nobles whom he'd been friends with since childhood. Though none of his nobles were really normal. He inwardly shrugged and turned his attention back to the teen currently ignoring him.

"Well?"

"Well what," Ichigo asked, still not facing him.

"Are you ready to hand over that silver mare," he stated. Furious Ichigo spun around, erection gone and blush forgotten.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you this but Echo is not for sale," he growled. Angered, again, Grimmjow glared down at the fierce orangette.

"I guess you've forgotten who here is the king and who is just a lowly Sherpa," Grimmjow spat, "You're not leaving this palace until I get that mare. So you might as well make this easy on yourself and hand her over now."

"No! Why can't you just accept that, that's just not gonna happen," Ichigo yelled, "she's too special to just sell!" furious Grimmjow retorted, "What's so damn special about that stupid mare? Just give her to me and leave!"

"You just don't understand. I can't sell her. I just can't," the orangette's voice softened to a whisper and tears prickled the corners of his eyes. Shocked by Ichigo's sudden change Grimmjow took a step back and looked at the teen with confusion. Suddenly Ichigo's expression changed to one of fury and Grimmjow wasn't prepared for what was to come with it.

"Why the motherfucking hell does it matter to you anyway damn it!? You have no idea what I've had to go through and then you lock me up and try to take the only thing I have left! Well fuck you! I've had enough of this! I'm leaving," Ichigo screamed, this time the tears starting to fall. He then kicked Grimmjow where it hurts and proceeded to storm away. As Grimmjow sat knelling on the floor holding his manhood Ichigo growled out as he left, "oh and my name's Ichigo not _Lowly Sherpa_, asshole," and continued on his way.

Returning to his room Ichigo grabbed his satchel and the few belongings he'd brought with him. He'd had enough of that arrogant jerk trying to take away his friend! He didn't care how many times Grimmjow yelled at him he'd never give Echo up and he wouldn't stay if that idiot was going to keep it up. Two times of asking was still two times too many in his opinion. He knew leaving would be no problem; he'd beat just about every guard in the palace when they tried to detain him from leaving. He'd just need to get his flock and that could be easily achieved.

Grimmjow was furious. No furious was too tame a word. His very rage could be the start of another destructive force. Whether it be a hurricane or splitting the earth's very crust and making a new trench out of some poor unsuspecting village, no one was safe. As he passed the corridors Ulquiorra approached, seemingly the only one brave enough to approach the homicidal king.

"From the bloodlust around you I can tell that making up with the Sherpa didn't go well. You lost your temper again didn't you," he asked in a monotone voice.

"Hell no it didn't go well! That little bitch started to scream at me and then he kicked me in the crotch! I'm killing him," Grimmjow yelled.

"So what you're basically saying is that you were not able to have a civil conversation with the boy and welcome him to the palace thus ending with you getting unpleasantly assaulted," the pale noble stated monotonously. The bluenett stuttered, faltering in his step.

"Shut up. I tried. He wouldn't even let me get started," the king retorted embarrassedly.

"Knowing you it probably started with something like, 'are you ready to hand her over.' Grimmjow fell silent indicating that Ulquiorra was basically right.

"Well how am I supposed to deal with that berryhead," he sighed.

"Berryhead?"

"Yeah, his name is Ichigo."

"Well if you've already given him a nickname I'd say you're making some progress. Just go and talk to him. Try to at least act you have some people skills. Because if you don't you're going to make the entire royal family, including us nobles, seem like insensitive morons who don't even care about their subjects. And the rest of us would like to avoid having to deal with any uprisings. So make him being here work," Ulquiorra stated before walking away. Grimmjow HATED when he was right. He took a deep breath and calmed down like Stark, another noble, taught him to do when he was raging. Walking to Ichigo's room, a little calmer than before, he arrived at the door and entered without knocking. 'It's my fucking palace. I aint knocking,' he thought as he walked in.

Ichigo, bag slung over his shoulder preparing to leave, paused as he took in the bluenett. Grimmjow taking one look at Ichigo's bag realized he was going to try and leave.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," Grimmjow demanded as he grabbed Ichigo's wrist.

"Home," Ichigo snapped as he tried to break Grimmjow's grip. Grimmjow tightened his hold on the teen and pulled him close, glaring into the berry's eyes.

"I already told you you're not leaving," he growled dangerously.

"I don't care! I'm not going to deal with your selfish ass anymore!"

"Oh really. That can be arranged," Grimmjow growled dangerously and narrowed his eyes. He pushed Ichigo down onto the bed and withdrew his sword and held it up to the teen's throat. Taking one look at Grimmjow's wild eyes Ichigo knew that this time he wasn't just trying to scare him like before. This time he might actually die. Ichigo gulped visibly before a strange calm settled upon him. Grimmjow who had been looking on with rage clouded eyes remembered what both Stark and Ulquiorra had said and took a deep breath to calm down. Reopening his eyes he looked at the body beneath him and felt like he was really seeing him for the first time since he'd arrived.

The boy's hair was the fiercest shade of orange and his amber eyes shone like gold as the sun struck them through the window. A look of shock was on Ichigo's face and even though Grimmjow was about to cut the boy's throat out he still had a light blush across his cheeks at how close they'd gotten. Everything about the boy seemed to soften. His fierce scowl was no longer there, wiped clean. His eyes so accustomed to glaring at the king now held a look of calm expectation and docility. He caught those eyes in his own gaze and felt as if he was falling deeper into the amber-gold pools. And the scent rising from the teen was not the distinct scent of fear but a soft, sweet, alluring one that clouded Grimmjow's brain with feelings of absolute bliss and desire. Grimmjow sheath his sword, never breaking eye contact with this beautiful creature beneath him. He felt the pull of those eyes and lowered himself closer towards Ichigo's face. The closer he got the more the teen's scent engulfed him and the hazier his mind became. He couldn't control himself, he kissed the boy.

Ichigo would have been shocked by Grimmjow's actions if he wasn't, on some level, excitedly expecting it. He felt Grimmjow's body pressed against his and the man's soft lips on his own. The kiss was soft at first but the formerly enraged king deepened it. He kissed him fiercer more possessively and Ichigo found his own heart racing. Ichigo's parted lips allowed entrance when Grimmjow's tongue asked for it. Grimmjow's own tongue entered the moist cavern and the two tongues began to wrestle for dominance. Grimmjow's won after a short wrestling match and Ichigo submitted willingly. Grimmjow smiled at this and let a hand explore the body beneath him. His hand wandered under the boy's shirt feeling the soft contours of his chest and lingering on a pert pink nipple. Softly he trailed kisses down Ichigo's jaw, down his neck and with an impish smirk he pinched the younger's sensitive nipples. Ichigo let out a soft moan and he felt heat beginning to pool in lower regions. Grimmjow felt the boy's quickly growing erection and drew his hand further until it reached the hardening member in his pants. Ichigo gasped when he grabbed it and his breaths came out in lustful pants. With his free hand Grimmjow began removing Ichigo's shirt and through lustful half mast eyes Ichigo gazed at him with need.

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow back into the kiss and trailed his hands over Grimmjow's solid chest before he snaked his hand into Grimmjow's pants and started to pump the huge cock. Grimmjow gasped into the kiss and Ichigo gave a devious smile. 'Two could play that game,' Grimmjow thought hazily seeing the smile and began to pump Ichigo harder and faster watching the teen writhe and moan under him. Ichigo tightened his grip on the older male and sped his pace to match Grimmjow's own. Ichigo couldn't hold out much longer and screamed Grimmjow's name as he came all over Grimmjow's hand and his own stomach then collapsed on the bed in a panting mess. Grimmjow soon followed the orangette as he came with a feral sounding growl. Barely managing to prop himself up he looked down at the panting teen beneath him. A deep blush set across his face as the haze of his orgasm lifted.

Beneath him was the fierce berry who so violently refused him and whom he was sure hated him covered in cum and gazing at him with lust clouded half mast eyes. What the hell just happened! Yeah it felt amazing but still! He'd come to the orangette at first with intentions to kill, calmed down enough to talk, and ended up regaining all his senses with him having pinned the berry beneath him and covered in cum! Grimmjow got up quickly as Ichigo also began to regain his senses. Looking once at Grimmjow then at himself he remembered what happened and began freaking out himself.

"WHAT THE HELL," Ichigo yelled.

"THE FUCK IF I KNOW STRAWBERRY! Y-YOU DID SOMETHING DIDN'T YOU," Grimmjow yelled back as a deep blush made itself at home on his face, "W-whatever! You…you just stay here. I'm leaving," and with that Grimmjow left still in shock. Ichigo fell back on to his bed, all thoughts of leaving gone as he tried to make sense of what just happened. The only thing he could remember clearly was that he'd been preparing to leave when Grimmjow walked in. they'd started to argue and Grimmjow had his blade against his throat. After that he felt a strange sense of calm and Grimmjow kissed him. How the hell it lead up to that point and further he had no idea. He sighed, resting his hand on his stomach and remembered his stomach was a sticky mess. Ugh, he'd have to wash that off. He got up and headed to the door he assumed lead to his bathroom. He'd stay put but that didn't mean he wouldn't get washed up first.

Grimmjow sped down the hall towards Ulquiorra's room still blushing fiercely. Not bothering to knock he burst into the noble's room. Ulquiorra was asleep on his couch, an open book resting on his chest. Grimmjow rushed over and shook his friend awake.

"What now," the exhausted noble sighed when he saw Grimmjow. Barely coherent and still in shock Grimmjow explained what had happened, leaving out certain details of course. When he finished Ulquiorra closed his eyes in thought as Grimmjow paced the room trying to figure out why that happened. Looking over Ulquiorra stared blankly at Grimmjow and said, "I told you to make friends with hm. I didn't mean to get _that _friendly with him," Grimmjow bristled at the statement and Ulquiorra sighed, "Though that is strange to have happened. Did you ever consider that maybe you have feelings for the boy? Perhaps on an unconscious level."

"The hell," Grimmjow asked.

"Well you did become rather intimate for having just met the boy. Maybe that's the reason for what happened. It did start when you were in very close proximity of each other. And besides it sounds more plausible then anything you're bound to come up with," Ulquiorra ended with the insult. Taking a moment to think about this Grimmjow asked, "What should I do?"

"Well because of your stupid decree he'll still be staying at the palace so I suggest you make amends and stop starting things. Get to know him and things may begin to make sense. Oh and please keep out of the boy's pants. Just because he's in the concubine's chamber doesn't mean he is one," Ulquiorra added before drifting off, a clear invitation for Grimmjow to leave. Grudgingly Grimmjow left for his own quarters, he'd need a bath before dinner.

Later Grimmjow and Ulquiorra sat around a long dining table waiting for their "honored guest" to arrive for dinner. Grimmjow had "convinced" his staff that Ichigo was staying as an invited guest and not a hot headed mistake and fear of what might happen if they said otherwise sent shivers down their spines. Grimmjow drummed his fingers impatiently on the table as they waited for the orangette to arrive. The space beside Grimmjow was empty as Ulquiorra insisted Ichigo be seated by Grimmjow, much to the others chagrin.

Slowly the doors to the dining room creaked open and in walked a newly dressed Ichigo. Instead of his Sherpa clothes Ichigo now wore a white silk sarong with a silver belt. His attendants had insisted on the change of clothes, hiding his old ones while he bathed. The protested but they wouldn't shut up until he complied. There was a single braid by his ear and he was adorned in silver jewelry, which his attendants insisted on him wearing forgetting that just because he was in the concubine's room didn't mean he was a concubine. Grimmjow noticed this as only the queen or the king's consort wore silver, gold was reserved for the king. There was no way he was telling Ichigo about that though.

Quietly Ichigo made his way to the empty seat, smiling a greeting at Ulquiorra and nodding a small one towards Grimmjow, a light blush having reappeared. Grimmjow fidgeted slightly as Ichigo sat down and neither spoke to the other. Ulquiorra quietly noted this with interest. As they ate conversation began to flow between Ichigo and Ulquiorra or Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Ichigo and Grimmjow hardly spoke to one another.

"Ulquiorra are you still up for that outing tomorrow before you leave," Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra nodded his answer and then proceeded to kick Grimmjow under the table. Ulquiorra glanced at him then Ichigo his meaning obvious. Clearing his throat Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and asked in what he hoped was a nonchalant way, "You wanna come sher—Ichigo?" Ichigo looked over at the older man beside him and simply nodded. He could tell the bluenett was trying to be nice and if he was going to make that effort, because that's what it had to be, then he wouldn't reject it. Besides who knows he might be able to convince Grimmjow to release him if they got to know each other.

"Are we still riding or will we be walking instead," Ulquiorra asked.

"Riding. Though I still need a horse," Grimmjow hinted.

"Not Echo," Ichigo said flatly. He knew it. The king just had to keep pressing the issue. Ulquiorra shot Grimmjow a glare he didn't catch.

"I didn't mean Echo. I was hoping you could pick another suitable steed for me. I already expected you to take Echo," Grimmjow replied calmly shocking both Ichigo and Ulquiorra that he didn't try to make another pass at obtaining the beautiful mare.

"Umm yeah, sure," Ichigo agreed dumbfounded. 'Hmm I guess I he can change,' the teen thought. And with that the three finished their meal a little more comfortably. Afterwards they headed back to their respective rooms for bed. Ichigo snuggled into his new bed playing back all that had happened in the day and sighing softly as he drifted off to sleep.

**Ok just so I can clear any confusion up now, yes Ichigo did take a bath under the sea. Think Spongebob logic. I mean if he can have a campfire underwater then why can't Ichigo have a bath under the sea? I hope you like it! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heavy snorts and the sounds of flippers snapping up eddies were the only sounds to be heard as the palace trio rode out. Ichigo, riding on Echo, flanked Grimmjow's right as the king rode upon a sun colored stallion. Ulquiorra flanked the king's left on his own stone gray mount. The patrol had set out early that morning after breakfast. Keeping to his word Grimmjow did not push Ichigo to give him Echo as his mount but instead let the young Sherpa keep his beloved mare. Instead Ichigo found the king a suitable steed in the handsome sun stallion. The stallion was a little willful but not out of control, he had a willingness to carry his rider where ever and however long they desired to ride. Because of this Ichigo had warned Grimmjow to be mindful of his mount or else he'd ruin him. Having at least remembered some o f his manners Grimmjow knew he had to thank Ichigo for choosing such a strong steed.

"Ahem, sher-… I mean Ichigo. This stallion is probably the best horse I've ever ridden. Thank you," Grimmjow tried to say it like it was so simple and easy and that he wasn't overanalyzing his words. Ulquiorra's cast the sea king a considering look out the corner of his eye. Strange, usually Grimmjow would've just said 'thanks' and kept on riding but this time he'd actually taken his time to choose his words and gift the Sherpa with a compliment. Said Sherpa, dressed similarly as the night before, beamed with a smile that set his face a glow. Grimmjow, dazzled by Ichigo's smile faltered in his rein handling and his mount jerked. Recomposing himself Grimmjow turned back and upped his speed a little bit, a slight blush across his face. The boys' smile should not have had such an effect on the noble sea king.

"Thank you and actually I let Echo choose your mount. She has a certain fondness for that stallion and he rides well and is eager to please so I approved her choice," Ichigo happily explained.

"Well she made a good choice. Does he have a name," Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, I'm quite curious about that too," Ulquiorra added.

"Your gray one is Stone and Sol is the sun stallion," Ichigo replied.

The two older men nodded in consideration. Both names made sense and both mounts turned to look at the Sherpa upon hearing them.

"I see, and do all the horses in your flock have names," Ulquiorra asked.

"Most do but some have yet to get a name. Most of the foals don't but that's because the people who buy them like naming them. So after a certain age if they're not sold they'll get a name. Most Sherpa don't name their flocks but my horses mean too much to me not to name them," Ichigo explained, "Oh and your rainbow mare's name is Coral. I was going to name the filly after both her parents but decided that Coralstone wasn't very feminine and settled with Coralpebble instead."

"Coral_stone? _Stone? Like my mount," Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah, your horses are a matched pair. Coralpebble is their foal. I was happy you chose those three, didn't have to break up that family," Ichigo smiled and Ulquiorra nodded.

"Well your flock is impressive," Grimmjow stated. Ichigo found himself blushing at the compliment. Sure he'd had many customers, and sure all but a few had complimented his flock but never had he felt both such immense pride and embarrassment. He thanked him in a shy whisper and slightly turned away from the sea king.

'What's wrong with me,' Ichigo thought. The group rode on in silence for a while until they came to a colossal trench. It was dark and the water flowing from it was as chilled as the menacing aura that leaked from it. Ichigo audibly gulped.

"Come on," Grimmjow said to both men and continued moving forward. Ulquiorra simply followed seeming to have no problem at all going through the obvious death trap in front of them. Ichigo snapped his head towards Grimmjow.

"What," Ichigo's voice squeaked. These two had to be crazy to expect HIM to travel through THAT!

"Oh no no no no no. I'm not going through that! It practically screams death," Ichigo nearly shrieked. Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's fear. 'Heh he's scared.' He thought before deciding to mess with the poor strawberry.

"Well if you're too scared strawberry I understand. Not personally of course. But if you're not man enough to take this route then you can just go back to the palace and wait for us real men to get back," Grimmjow sneered. Ichigo puffed out his cheeks in outrage and holding his head higher he swallowed his fear and cut in front of Grimmjow.

"I am NOT afraid! I just don't think it's the WISEST route and that only a DUMBASS would plot this course. It's probably crawling with sharks, or water imps, or even crag serpents but no don't listen to me oh wise and mighty ruler of the sea," he retorted at the smartass king, "Oh and I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you this but I am not a strawberry!"Ichigo then picked up his pace and entered the frigid trench.

'Heh he's feisty. I like that,' Grimmjow thought as a feral smirk split his face. Ulquiorra glanced at his friend and simply sighed. His friend could be such an idiot sometimes. There was no need to make that comment to the boy. It's only normal that he would feel apprehensive about entering the trench the first time. Even Ulquiorra had felt that fear upon arriving for the first few moments.

'And here I thought he was actually making progress,' he sighed inwardly. Leading his mount behind Grimmjow's he followed his king and the young Sherpa into the trench. All went well for a while but Ichigo couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. All was fine until they reached the half way point of the trench. All three water horses had begun to get skittish as they progressed and when it seemed like the tension was the highest they were attacked. The attack happened so fast and it wasn't by bandits like Grimmjow would've expected, no they had found themselves surrounded by a pack of water imps, or kappa. The creatures were grotesque with red beady eyes and sharp yellow fangs in their cruel hooked mouths. They sported turtle shells and green arms and legs.

The attack happened fast and it was neither Grimmjow nor Ulquiorra that they targeted but the weaker Ichigo. A group of them rushed the teen and another went to subdue the sea king and his noble. Echo reared as the hideous creatures snapped at her flippers and throat. She thrashed her great horned head this way and that, managing to gore a few of the monsters. Some of the wounds she gave were fatal but as the blood clouded the water the imps managed to slam Echo against one of the rock walls leaving her battered and bruised. In the fray some of the imps managed to rip Ichigo from his steed and were swiftly carrying him away. Grimmjow seeing Ichigo's kidnap cut down the last of the imps that had attacked him and Ulquiorra. Both men kept their blades unsheathe and Echo strained to right herself after her attack. Pulling his reins tight Grimmjow kicked Sol's sides and sped after Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra you take care of Echo! I'm going after Ichigo," he shot over his shoulder as he sped away. Ulquiorra nodded and went over to where the injured mare lay. She was badly scraped and she'd been bitten in several places on her neck and tender underbelly but the wounds weren't too bad, she'd be in pain but she would live. Raising her great head she turned in the direction that Ichigo had been taken and gave a weak, distressed whinny.

Grimmjow and Sol raced along the trail the imps had taken Ichigo. They'd turned into a hidden cave that twisted and turned in many sharp turns until they reached an opening in a hidden chamber. They burst into the cave opening and with rage filled eyes glared through the dimly illuminated chamber. Amongst the chamber there were not only Ichigo and the water imps that had attacked them but also an imp bigger than them all. It was as big as an elephant and even more grotesque then the smaller ones. Its single red eye glared at the two intruders and clutched in its slimy webbed hand was Ichigo. His clothes were torn and a few scratches marred his perfect skin. The imp lord drew Ichigo closer to his body as if possessively and roared at Grimmjow. As Grimmjow angled his blade and prepared his charge he notice behind the disgusting smell in the chamber also lay the same faint sweet scent from the night before.

Standing up the beast was way larger than it had first seemed but that did not deter Grimmjow. As he charged at the beast he cut down a few of the imps that got in his way but the rest were taken care of by Sol. Male mariequss horns were longer and far more dangerous and with a single strike he could impale three of the imps. As they charged forward Grimmjow had found that Sol would move the way he wanted him to, the slightest shift in grimmjow's position told him how his rider wanted him to move.

As they advanced on the kappa lord it roared again and tightened it's grip on the poor Sherpa. It was beginging to get hard for Ichigo to breath and Grimmjow knew he had to end this quickly. The creature swatted at the rider and horse as they advanced but they simply evaded it and its roar soon turned into a blood curdling scream as Grimmjow sliced through the beast arm, severing it at the elbow. The great kappa threw Ichigo to the floor, freeing his good arm. Ichigo slammed against the cave wall and fell to the floor fighting off the unconsciousness that was trying to set in. looking at the fallen orangette, grimmjow's shocked eyes met ichigo's pain clouded ones and his rage was reignited tenfold. The kappa lord roared and charged the sea king blinded by both pain and fury. Grimmjow pulled Sol's reins tight and charged the great kappa head on. As both groups sped closer Grimmjow ducked under the giant kappa's head and both he and Sol sliced open the monster's belly. The kappa stumbled and fell to its side and though the beast should have been fatally injured the kappa's shell minimized the damage. Rising again the beast roared its defiance but Grimmjow and Sol were already turning in their charge and lopped the kappa lord's head off with a single stroke of his sword.

The kappa's head landed on the cave floor and its body fell heavily after it. Dismounting, Grimmjow took Sol's reins and walked over to where Ichigo had been thrown. Very gently he scooped the battered orangette up and mounted his horse. They left the caves and returned to Ulquiorra and Echo.

"How is she," Grimmjow asked.

"She's battered and bruised and is littered with bites but she'll live. She's not in good enough condition to be ridden though," Ulquiorra replied, "Anyway it doesn't look like ichigo is in any condition ride solo. What happened?" Grimmjow retold the entire encounter from when he left to his fight with the kappa lord to his return with the battered orangette. As Grimmjow told Ulquiorra of how fiercely Sol fought the noble found that surprising, Grimmjow had assumed it was because his master had been taken from him. Looking at the stallion now Ulquiorra concluded differently. Sol was laying beside Echo, their heads close together and whinnying softly to each other. Sol cared for Echo like she did for him and her injuries at the kappa's filthy hands had enraged him. Throughout the entire conversation Ichigo had been going in and out of consciousness and Grimmjow had begun to worry. Handing Ulquiorra Echo's reins he mounted Sol , still clutching Ichigo to his chest, and turned back towards the entrance. His meaning was clear, 'we're going home.'On the way ichigo regained consciousness long enough to tease the worried king.

"Grimm…. What's going on?"

"We were attacked in the trench. You got the worst of it so I'm taking you back to the palace for treatment." Noticing he was riding with Grimmjow Ichigo became worried.

"Grimm, where's Echo," he asked, panic clear in his voice. Grimmjow ran his fingers through the Sherpa's hair calmingly.

"She's fine. Just a little bruised. We decided she shouldn't be ridden for a while and you were unconscious anyway so I just opted to carrying you home. Go back to sleep." Ichigo sighed relieved and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"I told you that trench was a death trap. Should've listened," his tone was playful and he yawned as he drifted back to sleep, "Foolish king," he smiled. Grimmjow was silent the rest of the trip home. He knew it was his fault Ichigo got hurt. If he hadn't chosen that path Ichigo never would've gotten hurt and even though he hadn't told Ichigo he knew that he was supposed to protect the teen. Upon arriving home he delegated finding the horses help to Ulquiorra and headed to his own chambers with Ichigo in tow. Passing a guard he told him to organize a search party to find any remaining kappa in the trench and destroy them.

Laying Ichigo on his bed, Grimmjow thoroughly began cleaning ichigo's wounds. He went to his cabinets and pulled three jars of bottled herbs out and began mixing them into a poultice. One of the times Orihime had visited she taught him about healing herbs and their uses. She knew how prone he was to battles and skirmishes and felt that healing would be a useful skill for him to have on the battle field. Carefully he removed the battered boy's torn clothes and gently began applying a liberal amount of the ointment to the boy's body. His hands felt the tough muscles and lingered on the feather light bones. As he held ichigo's hand he thought about how fragile the young Sherpa was and remembered how he bravely entered the trench despite his fear. His heart began to feel heavy as he looked at the brave, fiery, breakable Sherpa in his bed. He should've protected him but he couldn't. he found himself thinking that maybe if he hadn't teased him he wouldn't have felt like he had something to prove and wouldn't have gotten hurt. As he thought about this a single tear fell from his eye onto Ichigo's cheek. It didn't matter how ruthless he was, how arrogant he acted, even he felt remorse. As the king sat there, with his eyes closed shut, ichigo begun to stir from the feeling of the teardrop. Slowly he opened his eyes and was shocked when the first thing he saw was the pained expression on Grimmjow's face. Very gently he placed his hand on Grimmjow's face surprising him. Grimmjow looked down at the serene face of the injured Sherpa and fell into his amber pools. Ichigo cradled his face in both hands and carefully began to sit up.

"It's okay Grimmjow. I'm okay. You saved me," he soothed. Looking away Grimmjow replied angrily, " No it's not! You wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had protected you! And you would've never been hurt if I had just chosen a different path!"

"Shhhhh you can't take the blame for this. You couldn't have known about the kappa and it's fine. I'm not mad at you. I mean sure I'm a little scratched up but I'm a Sherpa I've been in similar situations. And besides I'm not some fragile piece of glass!" even though he said that Grimmjow still found himself remembering how fragile ichigo's body had seemed. He tried to look away again but ichigo turned his face back to him and before he could protest Ichigo gently kissed the brooding sea king.

Grimmjow faintly registered the same sweet scent from before but brushed the thought aside and wrapped his arms around the naked teen. Ichigo began to hum quietly and nestled into the hollow of grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow began to calm down and as Ichigo continued humming he felt a soothing warmth fill his chest. Lying down with Ichigo still clutched to his chest both king and Sherpa drifted off to sleep. Grimmjow still wasn't sure what kept making him act strange around the teen but at the moment everything just felt too right for him to even care.

The next morning they woke up feeling unusually peaceful. Noticing his nakedness Ichigo pulled the sheets up and hid behind them, blushing madly. Blushing just as deeply, Grimmjow turned away.

"Ummm thanks for last night," he said quietly.

"Don't mention it. you helped me more yesterday. So thank you," Ichigo blushed behind the sheets. They sat in silence like that for a while, neither one speaking. Suddenly Grimmjow sighed and fell back in the bed, his wild eyes confused.

"Damn it, what's going on? None of this is making any sense," he asked half to himself. Ichigo relaxed a little and lay back down next to the flustered king. Snuggling up to Grimmjow Ichigo simply smiled and said, "I have no clue. All I know is that you're a rude, selfish, arrogant king….. or, at least that's what I thought I knew," the smile faded, "When I'm around you I feel strange. I feel warm and happy but my mind is so hazy like my body's following it's own agenda. I don't know what's going on. I was so mad when you made me stay here. I wanted to kick and scream and just break down and cry but I couldn't, even on my own. I found myself immediately feeling better just from being here but I brushed it off because I was angry."

"Better," Grimmjow asked, "what was wrong?"

"Before you summoned me, I had just gotten through telling Echo about this lonely feeling I've been getting, which is weird because I spend most of my time away from people. Too noisy. Always dramatic. I just don't fit in with them. But since I got here I've been feeling better, even with you threatening to kill me," Grimmjow gulped, forgot about that, " I do like it here but I'm just as confused about what's going on with me! You kissed me the first time and I got excited, when you came to the stables and whispered in my ear it sent a chill up my spine, when you invited me to patrol with you and then kept saying all those things about my flock I was so happy! I couldn't stop blushing! And then when you carried me home after saving me I just about cried! I was so happy! It seems like the closer I am to you the more right it feels. But I've never felt like this before," his words tumbled out in his excitement trailing off into a quiet whisper. Grimmjow's expression softened and he trailed a single finger down the young sherpa's cheek.

"Shhh, calm down Ichigo. I know. I feel so….. so _different _when you're near. I'm the fucking King of the Sea, I shouldn't be this strongly affected by you! But you're strong, and kind and so damn beautiful I can't help it! And when you fought off that shark I couldn't be anything other than turned on!"

"You think I'm beautiful," Ichigo blushed.

"Yea. I do, I'm not sure when I actually thought that. I guess I just realized it now. I'm attracted to you," he embarrassedly admitted. For a while both men sat in silence. Turning towards Grimmjow, Ichigo asked, "So, now what?"

"Huh?" ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sitting naked in your bed and I'm attracted to you and you're attracted to me, so where do we go from here?

"Wait, are you suggesting we fuck," Grimmjow asked wide-eyed. He didn't have an issue with that suggestion but he wasn't expecting the timid orangette to hint towards it. Too bad he and Ichigo were on two totally different pages.

"No! I'm not suggesting anything I just wanna know what do we do now? Do I stay at the palace and am I still a prisoner? Or can I come and go as I please? But, "his voice drops to a whisper, "I really just want to know do you want me to stay here, not as a prisoner but as someone you care about and could someday love."

Ichigo didn't know why he asked or why waiting for the answer mattered so much that it sent to his heart hammering in his chest as he waited for Grimmjow to answer. Grimmjow was faintly aware of Ichigo's pounding heart and could see the blush that tinted the boy's ears as he hid his face in the older man's chest. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for what he was going to say, and he couldn't believe how sentimental he was being.

"Ichigo, I want you to stay here not as a prisoner, but as someone I care about. And as someone whom these feelings could deepen for. You can come and go as you please but I'd like for you to make the palace your home residence. I understand that I'm being selfish to want to keep you here so the choice is yours." Looking up at the older man Ichigo's heart sped up as he answered.

"I want to stay with you Grimmjow. I want to be the one you love. I want to talk with you and laugh with you and be the one it doesn't feel right to be without! I'll stay with you Grimm," and with that he crashed their lips together and fell back into the bed tangled in each other's arms.

**Author's Note: ** Hey guys Sacred here sorry it took so long to update. Things have been seriously hectic and it's taken time away from my writing. I'm doing my best to balance the craziness in my life right now so heads up things may take a while to update with all my stories. Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for hanging with me.


End file.
